A Little Magic
by linnic
Summary: Circumstances keep forcing Morgan and Garcia into the direction the both want to go, but can't admit to yet.
1. Secrets

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic for Criminal Minds, I have written a couple for Crossing Jordan, but its been a while. I am a total Garcia/Morgan fan so, don't expect me to write much else :) Please read and review!**

"Hey Baby Girl, I need you to work a little magic for me." Morgan said into the phone as Garcia answered.

"You know I am always up to that challenge. What'd ya got for me this time?"

"I need you to find me all of the information you can on Herman Monroe Eachann."

"You mean something other than his parents were bad at choosing names?" Garcia asked with a laugh.

"I need a little more than that Baby Girl," he said with a grin. She always kept him smiling, even on the darkest of cases.

"Give me a few and I will get back with you." Garcia replied as she disconnected the line.

The team was working a child abductor case. Any case involving kids was hard for the team, this one seemed to be excruciatingly tough though. The kidnapper abducted the child, little girls no more than 7, violated them, strangled them, and dumped their bodies at a location important to the parents. The first was left on her parent's patio, the second at the family's church, a school, the gym, the library. It was the unthinkable.

The team had narrowed the profile, and the suspect list. Topping that list was Herman Monroe Eachann.

"Talk to me baby."

"Your guy Herman has quite a history. He has been in and out of foster care, psych wards, and juvenile detention centers. He has a rap sheet a mile long, although I assume you know that. I'm sending you everything I have."

"Thanks Baby Doll, you are the greatest."

"Don't I know it!" She replied grinning from ear to ear.

*****

The gang came back from Georgia mentally exhausted. They had caught Herman, but the case had taken its toll on everyone. Hotch immediately called Haley to stop by to visit his son, kid cases always left him with a need to see Jack. JJ headed home to her family. Everyone else headed to the bar to relax a bit before heading their separate ways.

Reid, Garcia, and Rossi held the table while Prentiss and Morgan hit the dance floor. Garcia sat drooling over Morgan. While Reid and Rossi talked over past cases.

"I'd like a Sex on the Beach," Garcia told the waitress as Morgan came up from behind.

"I'll show you some sex on the beach," Morgan whispered in her ear.

"Promises, promises."

Morgan, done dancing for the night, joined that table, Prentiss followed a few minutes later. They chatted and harassed each other for another hour.

"Well all, I think I have reached my limit and am going to head home," Garcia announced. As she got down from the bar stool, she stumbled.

"Woah there baby, I think you may have had one too many," Morgan replied as he grabbed her arm to help steady her. "I am going to take you home. No one I love is going to drive home like that."

Part of her wanted to decline, say she was fine, but another part liked the idea of spending time alone with Morgan. She conceded and they said their goodbyes and headed out.

When they arrived at Penelope's place, Derrick got out of the car and rushed to her side to open her door.

"Always the gentleman," Penelope teased.

They walked to her door as she fumbled for the keys, Morgan noticed the door was slightly open. "Stop, wait here," he whispered. He took out his gun and quietly checked through her apartment. He deaded back to the door.

"Did you forget to lock your door?" He asked as he put his gun away and ushered her inside. She was visibly shaken.

"I…I don't think so." Her eyes darted around the room trying to see if anything was out of place. That's when she noticed it. Her laptop was open on the kitchen table, it was on, and the screen was up. "Derrick, my laptop."

"it's right there."

"No, I know it's there, but someone has been on it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I never leave my screen up like that. It is set to auto shut off after 10 minutes. Someone's been on my system."

"What were they doing, can you tell?" She sat down at the computer and began typing away. After a few minutes the screen went dark and a message popped up.

_I know your secrets._

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked on the verge of hysteria. Memories of her shooting and the hacking of her system at work came flooding back.

"I don't know but we are getting you the hell out of here. Let's go."


	2. Puzzled

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 2: Puzzled**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: I will try to post another chapter tonight too. Please read and review, thanks!**

Once Morgan had her in the safety of his vehicle he got on the phone. Within minutes, the BAU team and a CSU team had arrived. Everyone headed back up to Garcia's apartment

"I don't know, I don't have any secrets, I swear. How can this be happening again?"

"I don't know Baby Girl, but we WILL find who is doing this." Morgan was upset. He couldn't think straight and the team knew it.

"Look guys, we will get to the bottom of this. Garcia, I want you to go with Emily and JJ. Go through everything moment of the past couple of weeks."

"I'm not leaving her Hotch. She is not going to be out of my sight until we catch this guy," Morgan said, half shouting.

"Morgan I respect how you are feeling, but right now I need your head in the game." Morgan started to protest, but one look from his boss and he knew the attempt was futile.

"We got her Morgan, we won't let anything happen to her. We'll take her back to the BAU. We'll all be safe there." JJ was always the reassuring one. Morgan knew that they would take care of her, but he could barely stomach the thought of not being with her right now.

"Morgan, you and Rossi canvass the neighbors, see if anyone saw anything that could help us. Reid and I will stay here and make sure CSU doesn't miss anything. And Morgan, it's going to be ok, SHE'S going to be ok."

Rossi could sense Morgan's frustration, and though he would never question Hotch, he wasn't sure that Morgan should be here right now. As the thoughts passed through his mind, Morgan punches a wall.

"I can't do this Rossi. I can't be here. I need to be with her."

"Derek, do you trust Emily and JJ?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"They will keep her safe. I know she holds a place in your heart that no one else holds."

"Oh really, what the hell do you know about it Rossi?" Morgan was so angry he couldn't see straight. He knew he shouldn't take it out on Rossi, but he was an easy target right now. Besides, no one knew how he felt about Penelope. He had never told a soul.

"I know that since the first day I joined this team, you and Garcia have had something special. I know that you look at her different than you look at anyone else. I know that it killed you when she was shot. That you blamed yourself. I know that you fear admitting to anyone, even yourself how deeply you care for her. I know that you keep yourself distanced from everyone else, but somehow, she has found a way in. "

"That's enough. Stop profiling me. Start profiling this creep that broke into her apartment." With that Morgan took off down the hall and began knocking on doors.

***

Back at the BAU, JJ and Emily were going through the last few days with Garcia. They couldn't come up with anything unusual. No strange phone calls, no awkward stares, nothing.

"Look Hotch, we have combed through the last few weeks. Nothing stands out. She swears there aren't any secrets….. OK, we'll have her do that now."

"Hotch wants you to get on your system here and make sure all is well," Emily said. The three women headed into Garcia's office.

"Everything looks ok." Penelope announced as they walked in. She sat down and started to type. Just as she was about to announce that all was well, an image came onto the screen. It was a video of her apartment. She could see Reid and Hotchner as well as the CSU people.

Emily grabbed her phone. "Hotch, we have a problem. She got onto her system here and a video came up. It's from her apartment and it's live," Emily announced, flabbergasted at what she was watching.

Penelope began panicking, typing at incomprehensible speed, shaking her head, gasping with every keystroke. "I..I…I don't get it. How did someone hack into this system? This can't be happening. Not again. NOT AGAIN!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She had been violated. Most people wouldn't understand why she was so upset. This was her world though. She was one of the top analysts- anywhere. How could someone hack her? How could they invade her world? The only place she feels truly safe.

"Relax Garcia. The team is on their way here," JJ said in a soft voice.

"You don't understand. This is…is….I don't even have the words. Why is this happening?" She was in tears, shaking with fear and anger. Emily and JJ did what they could to console her, but nothing helped. Morgan walked in and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. The others left the room.

Morgan just held her as she cried. After a few minutes, "Listen Baby Girl. I know you are upset, and have every right to be, but I'm here. I don't care what Hotch says, I'm not leaving you again." He kissed the top of her head. He waited as she finally pulled herself together. "We need to go talk with the team."

The team was in the conference room, throwing out ideas and laying out what they knew so far. When Morgan and Garcia walked in, Hotch was the first to speak.

"Ok, what do we know for sure?"

"Someone broke into Garcia's apartment, leaving no trace they had been there, other than the computer and video camera," Reid was the first to speak.

"There have not been signs of stalking that we can tell. No hang up phone calls, no one following her, that she noticed anyway," Emily continued.

"We know he's extremely computer savvy. The way Gracia has her systems locked down, it would take someone with extreme knowledge to get to her," JJ added.

"Garcia, the screen at your apartment said 'I know your secret'. Do you know what that refers to?" Hotch asked.

Morgan had his arm wrapped around her in a protective gesture. He nodded, coaxing and answer. "No, nothing I can think of. After the incident with Baylor, I didn't access files that weren't on our caseload. I haven't done anything. The shooting scared me so bad, I always think twice before I do something."

"Any boyfriends, dates, anything like that?"

"No, nothing. I haven't seen anyone since Kevin, and even that was brief. I don't even flirt with anyone anymore. Well anyone but Morgan here," she said with a grin.

"Look guys, it's late. We've all had a rough couple of weeks. There hasn't been a threat made, I don't think anyone is in any kind of danger," Hotchner began. Morgan tried to interrupt but Hotchner held his hand up. "But, I do think we need to take precautions. I am going to put in an order for each of our homes to have additional police presence."

"I'm not going home, I can't go home…"

"Baby you are coming home with me tonight, and every night until we catch this guy," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I will have an undercover parked on the street outside your place. We don't know who this guy is, what he knows or what his intentions are. I want to play it safe. Everyone, go home, get some rest. We are going to hit the ground running first thing in the morning."

Everyone gathered their things and headed out of the office. Morgan's arm had not left Garcia's shoulder. Together they walked out to his car and headed to his place.


	3. Embarassment

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 3: Embarrassment**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! The feedback has been very positive. Please read and review, thanks!**

When they arrived at Morgan's, he again, ushered her in. He had her wait just inside the door while he went through the apartment making sure everything was ok. Once the place passed inspection, he ushered her in.

"Come on, you can have my bed and I will take the couch."

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather not be alone tonight"

"No problem sweetheart. I'll get you one of my t-shirts to change into." He gave her the shirt and left to give her some privacy. He stepped down the hall to the bathroom. He needed to splash some cold water on his face. He was about to have the woman of his dreams in his bed. He couldn't let hormones screw this up. She needed him, but not in that way, not tonight.

He headed back to the bedroom in his boxers and knocked on the door. The sound spooked her and he saw her jump as the door opened. He pulled her into his arms and held her until her pulse had slowed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, well I guess it is today now, will be a long day."

"I don't know that I can sleep."

"Sure you can baby doll. I will hold you, I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to you." He helped her into bed. Set his gun on the nightstand and crawled in next to her. He pulled her into his arms. He had imagined this moment so differently, but he couldn't let his mind go there. She was curled up on his chest and he kissed her head. They didn't talk, he just stroked her hair until she drifted to sleep.

"I love you Penelope Garcia," he whispered to her as she slept.

****

As the phone rang, Morgan felt Garcia jump. "It's ok baby girl, it's just the phone."

"Morgan…" He said into his cell.

"Sorry, we must have overslept. We'll be there, give us about 30 minutes." He disconnected his cell and gently said to Penelope, "hey baby girl, looks like we overslept. Get ready, and we'll drive over to the office.

When they got to the office, JJ was handing out cups of coffee to everyone.

"Glad to see everyone hope you all managed some sleep," Hotch greeted the team.

A clerk stepped in, "pardon me, but this package arrived for the BAU." Reid stepped over and retrieved the package.

"It's addressed to Morgan," Reid said handing the package to Morgan. The package was wrapped in brown paper. Morgan started to open the package.

"Wait, what if it's a bomb or something." Garcia said, clearly shaken.

"I don't think so, it looks more like a book." Morgan opened the package and Garcia gasped. Inside there was a book. A book she knew well, a book of her secrets. The team looked at her. "Do you know something about this Penelope?"

"Yes, it's my…it's my journal." She stared at it. She couldn't process this. How had her journal ended up here. Then terror washed over her face. She reached up and grabbed it from him, hugging it to her chest.

The team looked at her quizzically. "Is there something in there we should know about?" Rossi asked. This was almost like déjà vu.

"No sir, it's just my journal, my diary, where I keep my thoughts." She couldn't believe this. As if breaking into her apartment and her computer systems weren't violation enough, they took her diary too?

"Guys, let me handle this," Emily said, pulling Garcia out of the room. They headed to Garcia's office.

"I know this has to be tough, but you have to let us help you. What secret is in those pages?"

"Emily, I can't. I can't let the team read what is in here. I can't let Derek know what's between these pages."

"Penelope, let us help you. It doesn't have to be Morgan. Let's have Reid look at it. He could read it in no time. There is something in there that this person wanted Morgan to know."

"If I let anyone see inside this book, I will have nothing to myself anymore. We all deserve to have something that is ours. We have to always share everything. We are together all the time. You all profile each other daily, you do it to me too. Not because you mean to, but because that's who you are. I write things in this book so that there is a piece of me for just me. Look I need to get back into my system, I need to find out how someone got in and who they are. You go do what you do best, I'll do what I do best."

"Ok, keep the book for right now." She left Garcia's office and rejoined the team.

"I don't think there is anything in the book that can help us. It sounds to me like she just keeps her thoughts there. Let's see how far we can get without the book, let's leave her some privacy. She is working on finding out who hacked the system now." Morgan got up and headed to her office.

"Hey Morgan, let her be for a few minutes. She needs to have some time." He wanted to hold her. He could tell by the look on Emily's face that it wasn't the best course of action right now, so he sat back down, a little pouty.

He gave her some time, and after an hour, he couldn't wait any longer. He walked to her office, knocking on the door. One look at her told him she'd been crying. There were no tears now, but they had been there."How's it coming baby girl?" No sooner had he asked the question than her screen popped up a new video. It was more of a series of photographs with music. At first it seemed like snapshots of the team, but mostly they were of Morgan and Garcia. Moments no one knew about. Snapshots from what appeared to be the past year. In fact, both of them were in every single photo, taken from different locations. The music playing was "Tell Him." They were speechless until the slideshow ended. The last slide said '_OR ELSE' _and showed a close-up of Garcia's blonde, bloody hair, taken just after she was shot.

Morgan walked to the door, opened it and stuck his head out. "Uh guys, you are going to want to come here."

The team came in and Garcia replayed the video.

"Those photos are of the two of you. You are both in each one of them." Reid said, stating the obvious.

"Can you tell where the file came from?" Hotchner asked.

After some typing and running a couple of programs, Garcia responded. "I can't tell. Who ever is doing this is rerouting through so many proxy servers that I can't get a handle on where it is originating."

The team's blood suddenly ran cold as a live camera feed came on showing everyone huddled around Garcia's computer. Garcia jumped, Morgan immediately put his hands on her shoulder to calm her.

"Everyone out of here now!" Hotchner told his team. They all filed out from the room.

"Ok, we now have a threat made on the life of a federal employee, and an FBI office that is no longer secure. How the hell could anyone get a camera in that room?" The anger was written all over Rossi's face.

"I need to get back in there and track this creep. He has to make a mistake, no one is better than me, that's why I am here, remember?" Garcia's fear had turned to anger. She'd had it! This was not going to continue.

"Ok, Garcia, you and Morgan get in there. Remember that this creep can see and probably hear everything."

They headed to her lair, her domain. This guy was not going to get by with this.

"Garcia, why won't you let us see the journal?"

"Derek that is the only place I have where I can keep a part of myself. Remember how you didn't want us to know about your past, you wanted to keep a piece for yourself? That's all I want too."

"But baby, this guy thinks there is some secret, obviously there is. Let me look at it. Let me see if I can find what he is talking about." As he is holding the book it slips from his hand and falls open to a page. Now he sees why she doesn't want him to know about it. All over the page are doodles of hearts, and she has written her name all over the page. Mrs. Derek Morgan, Penelope Morgan, Penelope Garcia-Morgan, the names where each written in a variety of styles.

She looked down at the floor, seeing the page that the book fell open to, of all the pages for it to open to, it just had to be that one. Slowly she bent down to pick it up, but Morgan caught her hand.

"Baby?"

"I can't talk about this now," she replied, and ran from the room. Morgan took a couple of deep breaths and got up to follow. When he left the room he saw Emily and JJ pointing toward the women's restroom. He entered the ladies room. There was one woman at the sink, she immediately left, leaving just he and Garcia. She had locked herself in a stall.

"Baby girl, I need you to come out and talk to me."

"Morgan, just leave. Leave me alone. I'm in the ladies room for God sakes. "

"Sweetheart, you know I can't do that. Don't make me break this door down to get to you." He was half teasing, but half serious, and she knew he was completely capable. She reluctantly opened the stall door, looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact, the book still in her arms.

"Look, what you saw was just me messing around one day." He gently pried the book from her grasp. Opened it, and turned through the pages.

"Is this why you didn't want anyone to look in this?"

"Of course."

Morgan gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Baby girl, why would you hide this from me. I can tell just by glancing through your journal how you feel about me. Why wouldn't you tell me? I told you that I loved you, I meant every word."

"I know you love me, and it scares me."

"Why baby, you know I would never hurt you." He paused and when she didn't respond continued. "Every time I go out on a case, I rely on you. Not just the information you give us, but on you. Every time I call and hear your voice, it helps me to know that the world isn't all bad. You have no idea how many times you have saved me."

"Look, read the book if you must, but please, I'm not ready to talk about it."

She took off back to her office and the door closed with a slam.


	4. Truth

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! The feedback has been very positive. Please read and review, thanks!**

"Give her some space," Emily suggested as she and JJ approached Morgan.

"I saw her diary, I think she's embarrassed. There is a lot of stuff about me in it. As much as I want to read it, I think it would be better if one of you guys did."

Prentiss and JJ were blown away. Most guys would have wanted to look, but he obviously respected Penelope enough not to. The two of the took the book and went into JJ's office. They combed over the pages. The only secret seemed to be her feelings for Morgan. They went back to Morgan.

"We only see one glaring secret and we really doubt that has anything to do with whatever this guy wants."

"I know, I saw a page or two. There has to be something somewhere."

****

"Derek, you know I don't like guns," Penelope whined.

"I know baby girl, but someone is out there making threats and you have got to learn to shoot one of these."

"But analysts aren't required to carry. Besides, I'm always with one of you." Her voice trailed off. There was no conviction to it. She knew that she wasn't ALWAYS with them. Afterall she had been shot once, and then the night Morgan stayed at her place, Baylor came back shooting. That night had been the first and only time she had held a gun. Morgan forced it into her hands and told her to shoot if anyone came into the apartment. Now, standing in front of the target at the FBI shooting range, she was forced again.

"Look, it isn't that difficult. Hold the gun…" _ok, so having his arms wrapped around her teaching her to shoot wasn't so bad._ "There you go. Wrap your finger around the trigger, but don't squeeze it yet. Now, look through the sight. Aim for the largest part of the target- the chest area. Now, when you're ready you are going to squeeze that trigger. Keep looking through the sight. There you go, now squeeze."

She did and the shot rang out. She had never shot a gun before, it wasn't as bad as she thought. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the range.

"You know, you aren't half bad. Another day or two and you can probably pass your firearms test from the Bureau and be able to carry."

"Morgan, I don't want to carry. I agree that I should have learned to shoot. I know I'm not usually in a situation where I will need to, but I guess you never know."

It had been two days since the unveiling of the diary. No more messages from this stalker had been sent. Penelope had stayed at Morgan's home, but he had slept on the couch and he hadn't once mentioned what he saw in her diary.

The next day, Garcia was working on gathering some information a potential case, when her screen went black again. _Tell Agent Morgan, tell him everything. No more secrets. Do or die. _

"Uh guys!" Penelope shouted into the bullpen. Reid, Prentiss and Morgan came running to her office.

"You've got to be kidding me. Again? This guy is really pissing me off!" Morgan's face was full of fury.

"Guys, can we have a moment?" Prentiss asked. Morgan hesitantly left the office.

"Look Penelope. I think this person might just want you to tell Morgan what you have in that diary."

"But he, he already knows. He read the whole thing."

"No, he didn't. After the incident in the restroom, he brought it out to JJ and I. He thought it might be easier on you if he hadn't read it."

"He what? But I told him to read it."

"That's what your words said, yes. But that's not what the rest of you said. Profiler or not, Morgan is a sensitive guy. He would never do anything to hurt you. He saw your embarrassment and pain. He didn't want to make it worse. The only two people who saw the diary and me and JJ. We told the guys there was nothing in it that we felt was necessary for anyone else to know. But when I think about the messages he has left…'No more secrets, tell him, tell Agent Morgan' all of that I think suggests that maybe this person just wants you to be honest with Derek."

"This doesn't make any sense though."

"Granted, it's strange, but what will telling him really hurt?"

Garcia knew Emily was right. "Ok, will you send him in?"

"Sure."

"Hey baby girl." He had a sad look in his eyes. She could see pain there.

"Have a seat, we need to talk." She took a couple of deep breaths. He was looking deep into her eyes. He was calm, had a gentle look. "Emily thinks she knows what this guy wants, and I'm starting to wonder if she isn't right."

He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. "Baby you can tell me anything."

"I know, but this is a little embarrassing. I want you to promise that you won't interrupt, and you won't…." _What was the right word?_ "laugh."

"Of course I promise."

"Ok, let me start at the beginning. When I first started working here, you called me baby girl." Morgan attempted to respond but she held up a finger. He sat back and relaxed. "When you said it, you weren't making fun of me. I liked that. You had a look in your eye, and I knew I wanted to get to know you better. As time went on, we started flirting more and more. For a long time, though I wished it meant more than it did, I was able to keep my perspective. Then there was the night you took me home from the bar a couple of years ago. We chatted all the way. You were the perfect gentleman." She paused with a big grin on her face.

"That night something changed. I could no longer lie to myself that I wasn't attracted to you. I knew the feelings weren't reciprocated, and while that hurt, I could understand it. I just enjoyed our friendship, the banter, the flirtatiousness all of it. Then I got shot. I was scared the night you took me home. When you said you'd stay…well, I just can't tell you what it meant to me. Then you said 'hey silly girl, I love you, you know that right.' From that moment on, I couldn't get you out of my head. I know I went out with Kev-," She stopped mid sentence. "That son of a bitch! He's behind this. He knows enough about my system to hack it, since he's been on it before."

"Woah….slow down. Why would he want you to tell me all this, that doesn't make any sense if he liked you."

She took a deep breath. "We only went out a few times. Every time, I spent the date talking about you. One night he said I really needed to tell you. That I was making myself miserable by not telling you how I felt."

"You talked to Kevin about us?" Morgan couldn't get over that.

Just then a new message on the screen. _You aren't done yet. Finish the story._

"Kevin, I swear to God that I am going to hunt you down. Get the hell out of my system."

Five minutes passed before Garcia and Morgan blasted into Kevin's office. Morgan had his hand around Kevin's neck faster than anyone could comprehend. "Look scumbag, leave her alone or there will be some serious consequences."

"Derek, let him go."

He coughed and tried to catch his breath. "Look, I wasn't going to hurt you, I would never hurt you. I wanted you to be happy Penelope. I could tell how much you loved him from our first date on. I love you too, but as a friend. I want your happiness, and he is clearly it. I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help it."

Hotchner arrived a moment later. "Garcia, Morgan what is going on here?"

Morgan gave him a brief rundown of what was going on. "You two," he said as pointed to Garcia and Morgan. "Go wait in my office. Kevin, follow me, we need to have a meeting with your supervisor."

Back in Hotch's office, Garcia was in silent tears. Morgan hadn't really responded to her yet. He was just pacing around.

"Ok, Kevin is being dealt with as we speak. Now for you two. I am giving you both some time off." Morgan started to interrupt, but Hotch didn't allow it. "As you both know, in this job, I need your total focus. Given what has transpired, I don't think I would have it right now. There are obviously some things that you need to work out. I have received a request for a profiler to present at a high school career fair at a criminal justice academy in Orlando. I want the two of you to go. Penelope, take your bureau laptop. They are expecting someone Thursday morning. Take the week, sort out what needs to be sorted out. Be back next Tuesday."


	5. Hostages

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 5: Hostages**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! The feedback has been very positive. Please read and review, thanks!**

The plane ride was quiet. Morgan had no idea what his silence was doing to Garcia. He was lost in his own world. He loved Garcia, but he wasn't sure he could be what she needed him to be, what she deserved for him to be.

"Derek, I owe you an apology."

"An apology, for what?"

"I have screwed things up with us. I'm sorry. You have hardly spoken to me since Tuesday. I only told you because I thought one of us was in danger. I would like to forget it ever happened and go on with just being friends. You know that I have feelings for you, but I can set those feelings aside."

Morgan was confused. He hadn't slept much in the past week. First the case, then his worry about Penelope, then the revelation of her secret.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I just mean that I really don't want to let this end our friendship."

"Ruin our friendship? Is that what you think happened?"

"Well yah, when you hardly say a word to me for 2 days, I would say it sure had a negative impact."

"Baby girl, now it is my turn to apologize. I haven't been talking because I have been sorting through some things." Her face turned pale. Here it came, the conclusion she knew was the only one her reality would have. "No, don't think that. I do want to continue being friends. Nothing in the world could or would ever change that. I just need to process this. I have been a player all my life. I don't know if I know how to be different. You deserve so much more than that Garcia." He took her hand into his and kissed it. "Give me a little time."

"Anything for you hot stuff," she said with a grin. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

The rest of the ride passed with each of them in their own thoughts. When they reached Boston, they each headed alone to their hotel room with plans to meet for breakfast and then head to the school.

***

YThey had stayed in separate rooms and had agreed to meet for breakfast. Unbeknownst to each other, neither had slept well. Each of their thoughts traveled to the other.

Morgan spotted Garcia at a table for two in the breakfast area of the hotel lobby. "Good morning baby girl," he said coming up behind her.

"I'll show you a good morning." This was the standard response, but normally it had and air or arrogance, today it was laced with anxiety. Nonetheless his grin couldn't have been bigger. It almost seemed like old times. He had spent the better part of the night thinking about her. He knew he wanted to be with her, he just wasn't sure if he could do it and not hurt her.

Over breakfast they talked about the presentation. Garcia had everything set up on her computer and Morgan was in charge of talking. The presentation would be in the auditorium at 9:15.

School was already in session when they arrived at 8:30 to get setup. They made their way into the office to check in, when they heard a scream and the office door slammed just behind him. Morgan turned to see a gun pointed at his chest. He suppressed the urge to go for his gun and raised his hands instead.

"Listen to me and no one gets hurt," the gunman announced to the office. "You," he aimed the gun at the middle-aged secretary, "get on the intercom and announce that the assembly is starting early. Have everyone escorted to the auditorium."

The secretary looked at the principal who had just entered. He nodded and she made the announcement.

"Pardon the interruption teachers, but the assembly time listed in today's bulletin was incorrect. It will begin in 10 minutes, we need all classes to report to the auditorium immediately."

Derek looked into the gunman's eyes. The kid, probably 18, had a look of resolve. That's when Derek noticed 2 other boys dressed similarly standing just outside the office with their hands in their long coats. The gunman had moved closer to the principal.

"Whatever you do, bring your bag with us. That computer is our only outside link," he whispered. So far, no one knew there were two FBI agents in the room. He wanted to keep it that way for now.

After a few minutes, the gunmen took the adults from the office by gunpoint. Once the halls cleared and everyone had been ushered to the auditorium, the gunmen went around chaining the doors on the first on the outside, then on the inside. They shoved Morgan, Garcia, the principal and the secretary into seats. The boys went up to the stage and began shooting at the rafters. After ten seconds of gunfire, followed by thirty seconds of screaming, the room was silent.

"We hope to not have to injure anyone, but make no mistake, if you get in our way, we will shoot to kill. For now, you will sit in your seats and wait. No sounds, no talking, no moving."

The gunmen were all toward the front of the room. Morgan and Garcia were toward the back with the principal and secretary. Morgan pulled out his credentials, and prompted Garcia to do the same. With a finger over his lips he flashed them at the principal. Principal Beck took a deep breath, a look of slight relief washed over his face. Morgan and Garcia stowed the credentials again. "Baby girl, take this." He handed her a handgun.

"Morgan…"

He cut her off. "Look, I know you aren't fond of guns, but you got your permit to carry before we left. You know how to shoot, and we may need you to do just that. Can you get to your laptop?" Morgan whispered.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they will see me, but I may have something better. She had just received her new mini netbook. Larger than a phone, but only slightly and had the full functionality of a laptop. She pulled it from her purse. Silently she typed a message on the mini keypad and sent it through a secure messaging service. She could have used her phone, but she wanted to be able to contact the team securely.

The message popped onto Hotch's new handheld. These had just come in and he hadn't set it up and really didn't know how to use it. He didn't know how anyone could have messaged him yet. Garcia was the only one he had given one to. He wanted her to learn to use it and then teach the team. Upon looking down at the screen, he saw a bone chilling message.

_We are at the Chesterfield Criminal Justice Academy. 3 gunman are holding the building hostage. Ages approx 16-19. Everyone in auditorium. Semi auto weapons. About 100 students, 20 staff members plus Morgan and I. _

Hotch stepped into the bullpen. "All of you, in here, NOW!"

As the team arrived, they saw the look on their leader's face and knew that whatever he was about to say wasn't good. "I sent Morgan and Garcia to Orlando to speak at a school. It appears that they and about 120 others have been taken hostage in the auditorium of that school. Get your ready bags, wheels up in 30 minutes or less," Hotch said as the team had already started scrambling for their bags.


	6. Tricked

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 6: Tricked**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! The feedback has been very positive. Please read and review, thanks!**

Back in Orlando, Morgan was analyzing the situation. He found it odd that they hostage takers hadn't said much. They hadn't collected cell phones or anything. That could only mean that they didn't care if people knew what was going on.

"Sir, Mr. Beck. Listen, they are probably going to come and get you. Do not lead on that we are with the FBI. Talk calmly, try to meet any reasonable demands. We need to find out what it is that they want. If this were a typical school shooting, they would have tried to kill someone, this is more like a true hostage situation and they probably want something." Morgan stopped talking as he saw the leader of the group approaching.

"You, you're the principal, right?" The boy asked.

"Ye..yes. I'm the principal." He said, scared out of his mind.

"Get up, come up front." Mr. Beck looked to Morgan, and he nodded his head, ever so subtly.

As Mr. Beck was walking to the front, his cell phone rang.

"Give me that!" The gunman ripped it from his hands and answered. "Mr. Beck can't come to the phone because he is being held at gunpoint along with the rest of the school." Then he disconnected the phone and grinned. "Let the games begin!" He shouted with a maniacal laugh, spraying the ceiling with bullets again.

Everyone ducked, covering their heads from the falling dust and debris.

Minutes later Mr. Beck's phone rang again. "Yes, you heard correctly. Mr. Beck along with everyone else at this school are being held hostage. *pause* My name? You can call me Mickey- Mickey Mouse! Listen carefully. I want the following left outside the southeast auditorium door by 9:25. The business card of the FBI agent in charge and a disposable cell phone with a direct line to him. I also want a video camera set up to do a live feed. I want it broadcasted on the major TV networks- ABC, CBS, NBC, and CNN, we have a television, and I will be checking. I want everyone to see what is going on in here. I have the equipment in here that will allow me to see everyone's movements in and around this building. I have a bomb sitting back stage that I will arm if I need to, it has enough power to blow this building to Cuba. Send one person to the door with my equipment. That person will then need to leave the door. I will not open the door to get the equipment if anyone is within 100 yards. I will kill one hostage for every minute I have to wait past 9:25. Do not call back. I will not speak with anyone until I have the Agent in Charge's card and a direct line. Goodbye."

"OK, Garcia, I need you to send messages to Hotch as I tell you. Do not let them see you."

As Morgan spoke, she rapidly typed.

_Mickey Mouse is the leader. The others are silent. He has made demands probably to a police officer via cell on the principal's cell. He is mature, cocky, and knows about negotiations. He wants to deal directly with the FBI. Garcia and I have not ID'd ourselves-they do NOT know FBI is inside. Needs to stay that way. Hostages under control and following demands. _

Garcia received the first message back from Hotch.

_We are in route. OPD is on the line with us coordinating. I will be the Agent on Charge when we reach the scene. We need info from you and Morgan. We may need you to hack into their system. Do you have what you need to do that?_

_Yes, my new toy is fully functional._

Garcia showed Derek the message. "Derek, I'm scared."

"I know baby doll, but we will be fine."

Morgan and Garcia watched from the back as the gunmen setup a laptop on the stage. Garcia tried her best to overhear anything they were saying. Hoping to glean some information as to their type of system. She was able to hack in and watch what they were doing. They had a map of the building and sure enough, there must have been infrared sensors all over because they could see exactly where everyone was. These guys were quite sophisticated for teenagers, but then again, many teenagers knew more about computers that most adults do.

At 9:25, the gunmen grabbed a young girl from the front row and held her against him like a human shield. Together they inched toward the southeast door. One of the other gunmen unchained the door. Moments later, they were back with the equipment. The camera was set on the stage floor, aimed at the audience. They pulled a TV from back stage and plugged it in. They checked CBS, CNN, NBC, and ABC to make sure there was a live feed. Sure enough, every station showed a wide angled shot of the auditorium with all of the students in little huddles, terrified.

The gunman stepped down in front of the camera. "I am here today at Chesterfield Criminal Justice Academy. I am holding the students and staff hostage. I have a bomb, and am well armed. My demands are simple. Last year my mother was raped and murdered. Two days prior, she had gone to her supervisor alleging that 2 FBI agents were using their position to rape women across the country. She was fired on the spot and told to stay out of it. The morning she was killed, she had left her lawyer's office filing a lawsuit against the FBI. Two hours later she was dead. I vowed to avenge her death. I don't want to kill anyone, but I want the FBI agents involved brought to justice. The FBI has 24 hours to resolve this situation. I will begin killing 1 person every 30 minutes after that." The screen went blank.

Hotch's team had watched the event live. They would land in 15 minutes. Just then his phone rang, he placed it on speaker.

"This is Aaron Hotchner, Special Supervisory Agent in Charge. With whom am I speaking?"

"This is Mickey, Mickey Mouse. I will assume you heard my address."

"Yes Mickey, I heard the address. Your allegations are rather serious. I will need more information to be able to look into them. Let's start with your mother's name."

"I will not supply that. What I will tell you is that she worked in the Orlando office. Her supervisor was Agent Jason Giddeon." Hotch muted the line.

"Giddeon, I thought he left the agency?" Prentiss asked.

"He did, I had no idea he was back. I wonder why he never told us," Reid replied. Hotch unmuted the line.

"What else can you tell me?"

"I don't know all the details. I was 17 and she thought I was too young to know. I know she went to Agent Giddeon and told him what she knew. She had been approached by 3 women over the past 4 years. She had double checked and there were two agents always on cases in the area when the women were raped. Next thing I know she's dead, murdered and raped. Police say it was a gang initiation, but I know it wasn't. Are you going to take care of this Agent Hotchner?"

"You need to let the hostages go."

"I will let the hostages go when I see that you are doing something about this."

" We will begin looking into this case immediately, but you are going about this all wrong."

"I am going about this in the way necessary to bring justice to my mother! I want pizzas delivered at 12:30. I will call back at 3." This line when dead.

Hotch sent Garcia a message with what they knew.

_Has made demands. He says his mother was raped and killed by the FBI for whistle-blowing. Has demanded pizzas be delivered for the hostages. Sit tight, do not let on that you are FBI. Provide us with information, we will do the same. _

"Do you really think we are going to get out of here?"

"What little profile I can put together suggests that they won't kill unless their demands aren't met. The fact that they demanded pizza is a good thing." They sat in silence for a bit.

"Baby girl, I need to tell you some things. While I believe we will get out of here, just in case we don't there are some things I don't want left unsaid." He took a deep breath, keeping watch out for the gunmen. "What you told me the other day was the greatest thing I could have heard. I know my response wasn't the greatest, but I feel so guilty."

"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because you weren't able to tell me on your terms. I also feel guilty because of my reaction. Penelope Garcia, I love you with everything I am. You truly are my God given solace. I know some think we have a brotherly/sisterly relationship or that we just like to flirt. And while I do love flirting with you, I have a deep and passionate love for you as well. I would love for us to move forward, but not if you don't want or aren't ready for it."

Morgan's speech had taken a long time to say. He had to keep pausing as gunmen walked near. He was also choosing his words very carefully, making sure that she knew the intention behind every syllable.

_Who talks like this_, she thought. _Men don't think like this, let alone talk like this. If he only knew how his words melt away any doubts I have. _"I don't even know what to say Derek. I honestly never thought the feelings I had for you were mutual. I wanted them to be, but I just doubted it." He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

They sat in silence until the light on her computer lit up.

_His name is Brycent Banks. His mother was Melissa banks. She was murdered 14 months ago, listed as a gang incident. 2 gangbangers were convicted. Still looking into it further- Rei,d Prentiss, and JJ are meeting with Giddeon, the supervisor that Brycent claims overlooked things. You guys ok? Everyone ok?_

She began her reply.

_Everyone is fine. It is quiet, no one is talking or moving around much, we are all very scared. The gunmen are getting more tense, they seem nervous. _

"I said NO!" Brycent Banks yelled.

"Layoff man, he was just asking."

"Just asking, 'just ask' again and I will blow you away. I don't need you two anymore." He was clearly getting more anxious. His confidence seemed to be waning as well.

"Let Hotch know that Brycent is getting anxious and agitated. He is also losing confidence," Morgan instructed Garcia. She sent the message

***

"Sounds like he's starting to lose it. That's never a good thing," Hotch said to Rossi. "How are we coming?"

"Reid, JJ, and Prentiss are still with Giddeon. He didn't keep a formal record of the complaint, but seemed to remember it well. He called the two men in question in.

***

As the BAU worked to find out the truth, things in the auditorium heated up. The food had arrived, everyone was given a slice of pizza. One guy had joked that he hated that kind, and was pistol-whipped in return. Brycent had gone on a couple of yelling rampages and even his co-conspirators looked afraid of him.

At 3, he called Agent Hotchner back. "What have you found out?" He paused listening to the details. "That's it, I told you I wanted answers. *pause* I don't care that it takes a while, do it now. I want those creeps in prison." He slammed the phone onto the table.

"Chill out man, give them some time," one of the gunmen said.

"I told you to shut the hell up." He aimed and fired his gun. Screams sounded in the crowd. The 2nd gunmen collapsed to the floor. "I will NOT tolerate anything," he screamed to everyone. A new hush fell over everyone.

_Brycent shot and killed one of the gunmen. We can't tell for sure, but it looks fatal from across the room. There are two gunmen left. Derek has two firearms and I've been training. Do we take the shot if we can?_

While they both knew that they could draw and fire their weapons when lives were at stake, and they were here, it was always easier to have a superior confirm.

_Do what you have to do. Try to lay low. We have SWAT in place to storm if we need to. Is he getting more agitated?_

"Tell him yes, tell him that he will likely kill the other gunmen. He doesn't seem to be taking out his aggression on the hostages much." She sent the message. Morgan looked over and saw her working on the small handheld device. "What are you doing?" I want to see if we can fake an arrest . I have some footage on my system in Quantico, if I can get it here, maybe someone on the outside can manipulate it.

***

"My analyst has some footage that she thinks we can use to let the guy think an arrest has been made. Do you have someone who can take a look and manipulate it?" JJ had never asked for a favor like this from a news crew, but she was reasonably sure that they could help.

***

_We have the "live feed". Can you hack in so that we don't have to air it nationally, but it would appear to be?_

_Give me 10 minutes._

During that time, Morgan made his way toward the front of the auditorium. He managed to slide beneath rows of seats. He wanted to be in a good location to take this guy out if he didn't surrender.

"We interrupt this programming for a special announcement. It appears that two FBI agents have been arrested. It is unclear at this time who they are or why they were arrested but assumptions are that this is in response to the hostage situation at Chesterfield Criminal Justice School in Orlando." The gunmen were both standing by the TV. Morgan was pretty sure he could take them, but he noticed Garcia sneak to his side.

"I don't think he is going to give this up easily. I want to disarm him now, while he's distracted. Be ready, I'm going to need you help."

He dove over the front row of seats knocking the two gunmen to the ground. Luckily the guns were knocked off to the side. Garcia held the accomplice at gunpoint, while Morgan cuffed Brycent. He only had one pair of cuffs but the accomplice wasn't resisting. Garcia kept her gun trained on him as Derek walked Brycent tto the door, She indicated that the other guy follow. Morgan took out his cell and called Hotch.

"We have them, Brycent is cuffed, Garcia has the other at gunpoint. We are exiting the southeast door."

"STAND DOWN! HOLD YOUR FIRE! Federal Agents are exiting the building with suspects," Hotch yelled to everyone on scene.

Morgan shoved them out the door, SWAT moved in and took over. Garcia was still aiming the gun, now trembling with fear. Morgan eased the gun out of her hand and embraced her.

***

After all of the drama had ended and the team was getting ready to re-board the plane, Hotch pulled Garcia and Morgan aside. "I'm sorry this interrupted your time. I still want you to take some time to work things through. Your performance today showed that no matter what, your head is in the game, but consider this a personal favor." With that he handed Morgan tickets.

"Disney World?"

"It's 'the happiest place on earth.' Or it will be once you guys are there."


	7. Magic

**Title: A Little Magic**

**Chapter 6: Magic**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Criminal Minds, but I love to watch and write about them!**

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! The feedback has been very positive. Please read and review, thanks!**

"Movie in my room?" Morgan asked.

She grinned. In all of the craziness of the day, they hadn't really talked much. "Of course cupcake. Want to help me get my things and cancel my room reservation?"

He hadn't meant that, but of course he could never pass up the opportunity. "Sure thing my baby girl."

She was used to him calling her baby girl. In fact, at times she wasn't sure he knew her name, but he had put a 'my' in there, that was a first.

They packed her few things up and she moved into his room. At the front desk they checked out a couple of DVDs and grabbed a takeout menu.

Back in the room they ordered dinner and took turns in the shower. It was rather quiet. Both had laid their feelings on the line, but neither of them had been able to do so on their own terms. Maybe that was a good thing though. Years had gone by with them playing their flirtatious games, and years more could have passed had they not been pushed into revealing some of their secrets.

When Garcia finally left the bathroom, Morgan was seated on the bed. He had pulled the small desk over to the bed, and their food was waiting. There were several cartons of Chinese food.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just got a variety and figured that we'd share."

"That's fine," she said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

They chatted and laughed. He fed her a couple of bites and she reciprocated. It was comfortable but yet there was anxiety in the air. When they finished eating, he moved the desk back against the wall and threw away the empty containers.

"Which movie did you want to watch first?" He asked, holding up the two cases.

"Actually can we just talk about things first?"

He knew that was coming. He also knew they needed to, but the whole 'analyze' your feelings conversations weren't his thing. He was used to analyzing other peoples' feelings and motivations, that was part of what he did for a living, but he never was good about analyzing his own. He had always avoided that at all costs. That only led to bad things- isolation, loneliness, anger- the list could go on.

He laid down on the bed, facing Garcia and patted the spot next to him for her to join.

"Let me start," she began. "I was blown away by what you said today. Did you mean it?"

"Every word," he said without hesitation. "Did you mean what you told me?"

"Of course."

"So where does that leave us?" He asked.

"Well, I am content being your best friend, but I would love for there to be more." She admitted.

"How much more?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that Derek."

"Honestly," he replied.

"Ok, honesty?" He nodded. "Honestly, I would like to go to bed in your arms tonight and wake up in them tomorrow. Then I want that repeated every night for eternity." She knew she was going out on a major limb here, but he said 'honestly' and she was giving him that. "What is it you want?"

"I want to be able to hold you and take away every fear and insecurity you have. I want to be able to take the images you see everyday away from you. I want to be the one to wrap you in my arms, and let you know that there is good in the world. I want to know that no matter how bad or dangerous a case is, that you will be there with me through it, reminding me of why I do what I do."

A tear ran down her cheek. He gently kissed it away. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. They had said what needed to be said. Sure there was more they would discuss, but for tonight, it was enough. They both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, Garcia awoke in Morgan's arms.

"Good morning," Morgan whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it is a good morning, a very good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Never better."

"Coffee?"

"You know me too well cupcake." He had already been out of bed to make the coffee, brought two cups in and had snuggled back up to her.

"What would you like to do today?"

"We should probably get some use from those tickets," she replied. They showered and dressed in a comfortable silence, before leaving for a fun filled day at Disney World. They were like two kids. By night fall they were exhausted, but Garcia had made it clear that she was not leaving until they had seen the fireworks over the Epcot Center. As they stood along the pond, watching the spectacular sight in the sky, Garcia looked into Morgan's eyes.

"This really is the happiest place on earth," she declared as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Any place with you is the happiest place on earth."

"I love you Derek Morgan," she said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Penelope Garcia," he said in between sensuous kisses, it was their little bit of magic.


End file.
